Horror of Hot Sauce
Horror of Hot Sauce is the third episode of season 5 of The New Teletubbies Show from 2015, and the 172nd overall, "Dipsy" invents the hottest hot sauce ever imagined. Plot Dipsy gets tired of working, so he paints Laa-Laa green, he then gives here a starlite jar that is very hot, and says there is a pepper in the jar and tells her to turn it into hot sauce, so after a hour and a half, it works, she then washes the paint off and shows the other Teletubbies the hot sauce, Dipsy then swipes it out of her hands and says how even the slightest drop can cause 3rd degree burns. The Teletubbies want him to prove it, so he gets the smallest dropper in the world, 30 times smaller than an atom, puts a very small drop in some Tubby Custard, and then, after a few seconds, the Custard immediately explodes as a jet of flame bursts straight out. The Teletubbies then applaud the explosion, Po then chugs the bottle down, before being stopped by Dipsy, he tells her that this is the only bottle, and so he puts it in a cloning machine, making infinite bottles. Tinky Winky drinks one, and steam bursts out of his ears and his face glows crimson, he jumps into a ocean of milk somewhere near Teletubby Land, but he is still blazing, he soon is reduced to ashes, only for him to be respawned, Laa-Laa drinks some, and her antenna starts going on the fritz, she soon shoots flames out of her eyes and said eyes pop out, she picks them up and holds them in there place, and soon duck tapes them, Po then chugs the bottle down, and her face gets so red it blends in with her fur. Soon, the Teletubbies are attacked by green inflatable morph suit guys again, so they use the hot sauce as catalyst, they fly the Tubby Ship througn the fleet, a mini gun then appears and starts shooting at a helicopter's propeller, causing it to set aflame and the helicopter crahses, they also spill it on one of it's bombs, it then asplodes and destroys half of the armanda, the ship then gets four arms holding the sauce and starts to drizzle the sauce on the helicopters, they destroy the armanda, but soon the guys use there suits to safely float down, so they pour hot sauce on the men, there suits catch on fire and the men fall to there death, the Teletubbies then go back into the Home Dome. They then catch Alt 2.0 chugging the sauce down, even thoguh she can't drink, her monitor then is burnt on the back, and she passes out, after ten hours, she is fixed. Then they spot Doddy wishing his Tubby Toast was hot, so they put the sauce on it. He eats it, and gives a thumbs up while melting. They then see Noo-Noo sucking up many bottles, he then glows red, his eyes widen, and then we see a space view of Teletubby Land, a sudden mushroom cloud then appears, so Dipsy reverses time and stops Noo-Noo, making him only able to get a tiny droplet, which he soon shoots out, it hits the Baby Sun, causing it to scream and glow, causing the entire ozone layer to disintegrate, eventually singeing all inhabitants and burning Kittehlandia to a crisp. Reception Children liked the shenanigans caused by the Hot Sauce, but were terrified when Kittehlandia was destroyed, they became paranoid that the world would end from the last scene, and this made parents red hot (no pun intended) and caused UnUniversal Hot Sauce sales to plummet into the Marina Trench, nearly causing a 2nd Great Depression, parents even tried to BURN the BBC HQ! Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes Category:Show Episodes